The present invention relates to transmission systems, and more particularly, to plural channel color television systems with different channel bandwidths.
A proposed television system has a wide bandwidth luminance channel and narrow-bandwidth chroma channels. In particular, the luminance channel is sampled at four times the chroma subcarrier frequency, while two chroma channels are sampled at only twice said frequency to conserve bandwidth; this is known as the 4:2:2 system. However in this system the color signal resolution is limited to one half the luminance signal resolution to avoid aliasing in the narrow bandwidth color channels.
It is therefore desirable to have a system where all channels have a more nearly equal resolution without increasing the bandwidth of the channel through which they pass.